1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical conductor arrangement and is particularly applicable to such arrangements in which a thin conductive metal foil is carried by an insulating substrate to which it is bonded.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to make an electrical conductor arrangement which forms part of an electrical circuit and/or interconnection it has been proposed to bond a foil of copper to a thin lamina of ceramic. Such an arrangement is often intended to serve as a mounting for electrical components which form part of an electrical circuit constituted by the foil and which generate a considerable amount of heat. In order to prevent the arrangement overheating, it is desirable to couple it to a heat sink in a manner which achieves a good thermal path. It has proved difficult to attach an electrical circuit arrangement of this kind to a heat sink in a simple manner which results in a reliable heat transfer. The present invention seeks to provide an improved arrangement.